Long, finely shaped porous composite membranes using synthetic fibers or the like as a base material have been widely used in water treatment and other fields.
A porous composite membrane manufacturing method has been proposed whereby multiple types of coagulating solution are brought into contact with hollow fibers at the initial spinning stage in an opposing flow within a column, the top portion of which is under reduced pressure (Patent Citation 1).
A porous composite membrane manufacturing method has also been proposed in which a membrane-manufacturing raw material solution is coated onto a hollow support body, and this support body, mediated by a guide roll, and passed through a coagulating bath containing a coagulating solution, thereby causing the solution of the raw material for manufacturing the membrane to coagulate (Patent Citation 2).